Postre Selecto
by Gaiasole
Summary: Cuando a Sirius le propusieron tener una cita a ciega no le pareció la mejor de las ideas, pero igualmente aceptó. Pero citarse con una pelirroja de carácter mortal no era la mejor de las ideas, especialmente si era la ex novia de tu mejor amigo, uno que no dudaba en lanzar hechizos a aquél que osará retarlo. One Shot. Terminado.


Bien. Colagusano la había liado gorda esta vez. Sirius sonrió al tener el pensamiento, ciertamente no había estado convencido de ceder a la proposición de su amigo hecha una semana atrás, ¿Sirius Black en una cita a ciegas? Cómo si el tuviera dificultad en conocer chicas.

—Vamos ayúdame –pedía Peter—. Le prometí a Clare que conseguiría a alguien para una cita a ciegas con su amiga.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a James o a Moony?

—James esta de gruñón desde que termino con Evans, y Remus ya tiene planes.

—O sea que si que se los has pedido a Remus, y yo soy tu última opción, encima tienes el descaro…–el moreno lo miró como si estuviera mortalmente ofendido por el agravio—. ¿Acaso no soy tan bueno como Remus?

—Si te peleas con la chica, Clare se enfadara conmigo –musitó Peter—. ¡Y tu siempre terminas en pleito tus noviazgos!

—¿Cuándo es la cita? –preguntó el primogénito Black sin querer pensar que todas sus citas terminaban con chicas llorosas y el intentándose explicarse sobre algo que el mismo no entendía.

Pero en fin. Ya estaba ahí en la cita a ciegas y cuando se percato que la amiga de Claire no era otra que Lily Evans repitió de nuevo que Peter la había liado GORDA.

:: ۞ ::

**POSTRE SELECTO**

POR: **Gaiasole**

: ۞ :: ۞ :

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Personajes de J.K Rowling

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

—Lo que necesitas es una cita –había dicho Claire—. Así dejaras de pensar en James, que sea capitán del equipo de Quidditch no lo hace irresistible Lily, ¿Qué te parece algo sencillo? Una cita, una cesta de pinic y tú y el chico frente al gran lago probando frente a las narices de Potter y todo Hogwarts que eres muy capaz de dejarlo, ¿Qué dices?

Y Lily había dicho que si. No sería la única pareja, últimamente se había puesto de moda que el romance floreciera frente al gran lago, más de una vez Minerva había tenido que detener lo que ella llamaba: comportamiento impropio. Así que siguiendo las instrucciones de Claire usaba un vestido de color pergamino que se ajustaba con un cinturón, bailarinas y un recogido de pelo desenfadado decorado con una linda diadema. La pelirroja esperaba junto a la cesta cuando vio llegar a Black.

—Muy guapa pelirroja, espero que tengas suficiente comida en esa cosa o me temo que me tomare el postre primero.

De la prefecta Lily Evans se vio su rostro coloreado al comprender que Black iba arreglado para una cita, de arriba abajo vestía el color que adornaba su ancestral apellido, ¿Y para que negarlo? En cien kilómetros a la redonda todo Hogwarts se había percatado de lo mismo, Evans y Black formaban la pareja más llamativa en toda la escuela de magia. Y el postre al que se refería…era ella.

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—¿Alguien ha visto mi escoba? –preguntaba James en tanto estaba de cabeza viendo bajo su cama—. No se porque siguen llamando dormitorio a este chiquero.

—La dejaste en el estadio en el último entrenamiento –comentó Peter con nerviosismo.

—¿Sí? –el capitán de Gryffindor se incorporo con curiosidad mirando a Peter retorcer su capa, Remus en cambio estaba recostado en su cama aparentemente leyendo un libro—. ¿No tenías hoy una cita con tu novia lunático?

—En último momento decidí no ir—respondió el castaño mirando con enojo a colagusano—. Y debo precisar que las únicas zonas de este dormitorio con suciedad son las que habitan tu y Sirius.

James gruño, antes de tener Remus de pensar en algo el hábil mago movió la varita haciendo el hechizo para hacer que todas las cosas de Moony quedaran en completo caos, el castaño gritó algo pero cornamenta lo ignoro entre risas, empezó a cambiarse el uniforme, quito su camiseta y cuando iba a tomar su cambio de ropa vio que sus dos amigos intercambiaban una mirada de tormento.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

—James, ¿A ti no te importaría que Lily saliera con alguien más, no?

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—Ya te he dicho que no soy el postre de nadie Black.

El merodeador siguió comiendo las uvas, estaban sentados frente al gran lago, la pelirroja tenía las piernas modosamente recogidas, la cesta estaba ahora entre ambos ya que ella la había colocado como barrera, ¿De verás era tan ingenua? Sirius se había saltado más bardas y reglas que una insulsa cesta, si quería hacerle algo a Evans esa cosa de mimbre no sería una gran defensa.

—¿No podrías sentarte bien? –ella miraba enojada como él se medio recostaba sin probabilidad de ahogarse, de haberlo intentado ella ya estaría ahogándose, había que reconocerle a Black que tenía estilo.

—¿Me dejas recostarme en tus piernas?

—¡No! –grito la pelirroja apretando los dientes sin importarle que ahora ya tenia todavía mas miradas sobre ella.

—¿Y si te dejo yo recostarte sobre las mías?

La cara de Evans se transfiguro de tal forma en ese momento apuntó estuvo Sirius de escupir la uva y echarse a reír.

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—James, ¿A ti no te importaría que Lily saliera con alguien más, no?

—¿Por qué me iba a importar? –contestó James pensando que de repente ya no le apetecía practicar, empezó a sacar otra ropa de su baúl—. ¿Qué dicen de una escapada a Hogsmeade?

Remus tenía ganas de golpear a Peter por haber metido las narices donde no lo llamaban y a James por ser tan cabezota, si alguien extrañaba como loco a Lily Evans ese era su amigo Prongs.

—¿Alguien vio mi cazadora negra? –preguntó el chico de anteojos.

—Sirius la tomó –Peter pasó saliva al agregar—. Se la llevo para su cita.

— Sabe que es mi favorita, ya podría el conseguirse su ropa, ¿Y quién es su cita esta vez?

—Una…una chica –respondió colagusano.

—Bueno eso ya me lo imaginaba yo, si saliera con Lucius entonces si tendría algo que decir.

—La chica es Lily –tuvo la satisfacción de decir Remus—. ¿Ahora si tienes algo que decir?

: ۞ :: ۞ :

Después de un inició muy tieso, por fin, Sirius había conseguido que Evans estuviera relajada, todo gracias a que empezaron a comer y el eligió ese inofensivo tema para tener algo que conversar.

—¿Entonces ustedes los _muggle _hacen esa clase de cenas navideñas?

—Sí, aunque no tan espectaculares cómo los que aquí hace Dumbledore.

—James siempre me molesta diciendo que si no fuera por el viejo barbón yo nunca conocería una cena en forma, en mi casa siempre me prohíben asistir a ellas –se burló—. Hablando de James…

Lily frunció el ceño, por fin la cita iba bien cuando Sirius tenía que sacar a colación el tema de su ex.

—No quiero hablar contigo acerca de Potter, ¿Qué se puede decir de un egoísta como él?

—Dame mi cazadora Sirius –se oyó por encima de los hombros de Lily—. Ahora.

La pelirroja casi se echa a llorar al ver que además de su ex también estaban Peter y Remus, los cuatro merodeadores juntos, no se atrevió a mover cuando Sirius le paso la ropa a James y este se marcho con sus amigos sin decir palabra. De repente se sentía mal.

—Oye Evans, ¿Sabes que Potter es hijo único no?

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—La chica es Lily –tuvo la satisfacción de decir Remus—. ¿Ahora si tienes algo que decir?

—¡Ya caigo! –para desconcierto de sus amigos James rio y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

Peter respiro de nuevo, a pesar de las advertencias de Remus sobre el explosivo carácter de James el líder merodeador parecía tranquilo. Termino de vestirse y salió por la puerta seguido de Remus y Peter que al contrario de él parecían del todo alterados, sobre todo cuando con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el gran lago.

—Saca tu varita –indicó Remus—. ¡Aprisa! Si hace algo yo no lo podre detener solo.

Nada más al acercarse se dieron cuenta que la pareja estelar de esa tarde en el lago eran un pelirroja nerviosa y el mayor casanova del castillo, para horror de Remus al estar cerca los tres escucharon a Lily decir nítidamente:

— No quiero hablar contigo acerca de Potter, ¿Qué se puede decir de un egoísta como él?

Ella se giro al escuchar a su amigo pero James no le dedico ni una mirada, tomando la cazadora regresó al castillo seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

—Cornamenta –pronunciaba Remus deteniéndolo por el brazo—. ¡No te pongas así!

—¿De que me hablas? –James se soltó.

—¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo Potter? –intervino Snape llegando hasta los merodeadores—. Es obvio que Lily no te quiere cerca de ella, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—Oye Evans, ¿Sabes que Potter es hijo único no?

—¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Salimos juntos un año entero, que iba yo a enterarme.

—¿Entonces de verdad no te lo dijo? –Sirius parecía incrédulo.

La pelirroja sonrió, Black se podía comportar como el mayor bobo del mundo.

—El caso es que el es posesivo –siguió Sirius sonriendo—. Lo que es suyo, es suyo, sus amigos, su novia, su equipo… no esta acostumbrando a compartir.

Ella rodó los ojos, ya sabia a donde iba a parar aquello. Llevaba razón en decir que su ex novio era egoísta, mucho muy egoísta si acaso. Pero siendo Black su mejor amigo claro que iba a defenderlo.

—Por eso nunca se había enamorado –el mago noto que sus palabras aturdían a la pelirroja—. Por eso cuando te vio conversando con Snape en la torre, yo estaba ahí, se lo que vimos. Tú y él solo conversaban, lo sé, pero el vio rojo en ese momento, quiso destrozar al cara grasienta, porque él te mira igual que James. Como algo suyo.

—Ustedes siempre lo tratan mal y él es…

—Él es una serpiente –Sirius se incorporo y se detuvo frente a Lily—. ¿Caminamos un poco?

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo Potter? Es obvio que Lily no te quiere cerca de ella, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

—¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en mis asuntos? –James apunto con su varita al Slytherin que también estaba ya armado.

El mago de lentes avanzaba rumbo al Slytherin cuando la voz de Minerva McGonagall interrumpió el duelo hasta ahora verbal.

—Señor Potter, ¿Por qué dudo que su discusión con el señor Snape trate de Quidditch?

—¿Discusión? Apenas hacíamos algunos comentarios profesora –fue la burlona respuesta de Snape—. No queremos otro castigo a Potter que impida que juegue el próximo partido.

El comentario no pareció ser del agrado de Minerva que miró con desaprobación a su alumno de la casa contraria.

—¡Ya me encargare de ustedes dos! Ahora apártense, tengo que ir a detener a Black y su comportamiento impropio. No se porque han tomado el gran lago para ponerse impertinentes.

—¿Su qué? –preguntó Remus antes de ser arrollado literalmente por James que salió disparado de ahí sin importarle el empujón que dio a la profesora de transformaciones que gritaba lo prohibido que estaba correr en los pasillos.

Peter se puso rojo al pensar en el comportamiento impropio del que siempre hablaba Minerva, como pudo ayudó a Remus a ponerse de pie, pero para entonces ya no se lograba ver ni la espalda de Prongs.

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—¿Ese no es James? –preguntó Lily que vio la figura correr en dirección a una pareja que estaba recostada.

—Si, va directo a Regulus, no creo que a mi hermano le agrade que interrumpan su rollo.

Y efectivamente cuando James alejó a Regulus de la chica que besaba con ardor, este no pareció tomarse bien verse alejado repentinamente entre los gritos de Potter sobre no tocar a la pelirroja y otras cosas que el moreno no entendió bien.

—¿Quién mierda es Lily? –Regulus se sacudió el pasto y se levanto para ver llegar a la subdirectora del colegio blandiendo su varita.

—¿Black? –James frunció el ceño sin importarle los gritos de Minerva, las excusas de Regulus y su chica o a Remus dolorido del hombro por alguna razón.

—¡Esta decidido! –pregono Minerva—. ¡Quedan prohibidas las citas frente al gran lago! Y Potter, esta castigado.

—¿Eh? Pero que no he hecho nada –protesto cornamenta.

: ۞ :: ۞ :

—Evans debo decir que has sido la cita más entretenida que he tenido en un tiempo, y eso que no nos rozamos en lo mínimo, ¿Qué tal un besito?

—Cállate Sirius –protesto la pelirroja cuando por fin se despedían frente al retrato de la dama gorda que los escuchaba con curiosidad.

El moreno la vio entrar por el cuadro pero sin hacer intentó de seguirla. Cuando el cuadro por fin se cerró la dama gorda vio al muchacho suspirar.

—¿Y Lily?

—Vaya James te tardaste mucho en buscarnos –Sirius se giro para sonreír con sorna a su mejor amigo—. Digo después del espectáculo que te montaste con Regulus, ¿Te ha dolido el moretón que te dejo en la cara?

—No tanto como a tu hermano le ha dolido la costilla rota, por cierto, el próximo partido tendrás que ser de nuevo capitán, Minerva me castigó –James se quitó la cazadora y se la entrego a su amigo—. Tu premio de consolación por buen comportamiento, es tuya. Ahora respondiendo a mi pregunta…

—Tienes el mapa del merodeador y una capa de invisibilidad, seguro que te puedas arreglar para encontrar a tu chica.

—Sí, seguro me las arreglaré –James le dio un empujón antes de darle la contraseña al cuadro que protegía los dominios de los leones—. Esta vez te lo pasare pero una próxima cita y saldrás peor parado que tu hermano, ¿Entendiste Black?

—Si, milord –fue la respuesta acompañada de una reverencia que hizo reír a James que cruzo el cuadro.

De nuevo el cuadro se cerró y esta vez la dama gorda se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué suspiras tanto?

El moreno sopesaba las posibilidades de que Lily le contará a James sobre la forma en que el describió como se sintió al ver a Snape y la prefecta en la torre, cierto que a su amigo no le hizo gracia pero que el vio todo rojo fue él mismo, él que quiso destrozar a Snape con sus propias manos fue el casanova Sirius Black, el mismo que era capaz de declararse a todas las chicas menos a la que había quedado prohibida para él, ¿Por qué tendría fijación por interesarse en imposibles?

—Suspiro porqué me he quedado sin postre.

La dama gorda asintió comprensiva, de alguna forma entendió a lo que el se refería.

**F I N**

:: ۞ ::


End file.
